


Goodbye

by Jimblejambles



Series: Beast Boy was Fine [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beast Boy deserves a hug, Cyborg needs a hug, Drabble, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: With the knowledge that the Titans are mere days from disbanding, after continuing for 5 years since Beast Boy’s disappearance, Cyborg reads the note Beast Boy left.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of 'Beast Boy was Fine'. Again, could potentially be read as a standalone drabble, but it probably makes less than the others.

Yo, I’m leaving.

These past few years as a member of the Teen Titans have been some of the best moments of my life, but I’m tired. I’m so tired. Everyday feels like an effort just to keep smiling and none of you even care anyway. To you, I am nothing more than a burden, a pawn for you to take your repressed feelings out on. And that was fine. For years, I could take the words and the hits. I could deal with the bruises, the cuts and the broken bones. But, I’m tired. I got a monster in my brain, threatening to overthrow me and with each new insult, it grows stronger. So, I’m leaving because I don’t want to hurt you.

 

To Robin, 

I’m sorry that I was such a child. It was a struggle to focus on your plans when there were so many animals inside me screaming to follow my instincts. I know it made it hard for you. Now, you should be able to fulfil your missions without worrying about me screwing it up. I’m sorry that you’ll have to deal with the media following my disappearance.

 

To Starfire,

Sweet Starfire. How I’ll miss you so dearly. You were like an older sister to me. I know you’ll struggle to understand this, but it’s for the best. I’m leaving ok, Star? Don’t count on me coming back. You were kind to me, but you need to learn that it’s ok to disagree with Robin. When, Robin was planning to send me to prison, you just stood by and watched. That hurt. I thought you of all people would always have my back, but it shouldn’t surprise me to be wrong. I’m an idiot after all. I’m sorry for all the tears you’ll likely cry over this and if you don’t cry, that’s fine too. You should know I’m not worth the effort.

 

To Raven,

We didn’t always see eye to eye, but I hope you know that I always saw you as one of us. I guess it was me who was the outcast. I’m sorry for annoying you so often. I did it with good intentions though. I guess I shouldn’t blame you for constantly throwing me out windows, even though it did leave bruises and scars. Don’t be scared of the monster inside you, just be aware of its existence. I hope you’ll be able to live peacefully from now on.

 

To my best friend in the world, Cyborg,

I know you never wished for your powers, but I’m so glad you got them otherwise I would never have met you. I’m gonna miss you so much. I hope you keep playing video games. Maybe drag Raven to join you occasionally. I hope you continue to upgrade your car and make it even cooler. I know it hurts when your appearance causes children to cry or scream in fear, but remember, you are an inspiration to kids everywhere who feel that they are less than because of their disabilities. I’m sorry I could never enjoy the meals you cook. It just hurts to much to eat meat. It causes so much chaos in my mind that I couldn’t deal with it. I’m sorry that I sometimes felt like I wasn’t good enough to be your best friend or sometimes felt like you considered Robin more your best friend than me. I’m sorry that my DNA was so hard to deal with. You have no idea how much I’ll miss you, but I can’t stay. I love you so much, Vic. I hope you know that.

 

I’m sorry. I’ll never forget my time with you as Beast Boy the Teen Titan.

Garfield Logan


End file.
